


He is the light

by SpiralGlitch



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cigarettes, Domestic Fluff, Hokage Uzumaki Naruto, Kissing, M/M, Not Beta Read, Post-Naruto Time Skip | Naruto Shippuden, narushika - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 23:05:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18127694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiralGlitch/pseuds/SpiralGlitch
Summary: Naruto is the light in Shikamaru’s dark hours.





	He is the light

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t sleep so here is this soft husband things.
> 
> Please note this is my first time really trying to switch POV’s it’s still a thing I’m working on. I also wrote this literally as I couldn’t sleep, it ain’t the best but I wanted to post it as it was a soft idea that I couldn’t not post. Anyway going to try and do some more of these two soon, praying I can get down switching POV’s with these two.

His hair was golden like the sun, Naruto’s whole self was the light in the dark that Shikamaru needed. When the darkness would suffocate him, thoughts of the golden haired idiot poked holes in that darkness and allowed light to leak in. Sometimes he’d wake up in a cold sweat and Naruto would be there next to him, most of the time awake. After the war Naruto hadn’t been sleeping, probably for the same reason he avoided it. Nightmares. Visions of dying, people around die; so much blood and screaming. The worry of waking up to see Naruto was actually gone, the mind played tricks on him during sleep. The topic was always jumped over, much like the topic of the arm Naruto lost. Maybe that was his own fault for exploding with rage and yelling at Sasuke- getting close to breaking the other arm. It was rare for him to show such an emotion but he was pissed, he hated how careless it was of both of them to end up like that. End up almost dead. Maybe Shikamaru was just in a selfish mindset, the thought of losing Naruto would have destroyed him. How could anyone be okay with losing their world and act like everything is fine.

A light flicked in the office; he made a mental note to pick up more light bulbs later. Naruto’s eyes focused on the screen in front, making faces as he was clearly struggling to read whatever it was in front of him. Sometimes things never change, he remembered growing up and helping Naruto with scroll reading; not that it was a bother he never minded lending a hand if Naruto was struggling. Hands are now either side of the Hokage, tired eyes look up in confusion. With this opportunity, Shikamaru gave Naruto a peck on the lips- a rare thing Shikamaru did when in this office, he liked them to stay as professional as they could as soon as they ended this room. Naruto then went back to reading, “you know if you need help I’m here, it is my job.” Naruto huffed, “I’m supposed to be Hokage, I should be able to do this on my own.” Which he couldn’t. A hand stroked at Naruto’s hair, “but that doesn’t mean you can’t ask me. You never need to be ashamed, more so around me. You know I’ll never judge you, I say this as a husband and someone who works with you- okay?” Naruto feels his insides flip; Shikamaru really knew what to say didn’t he? “Fine. Can you please help me? I keep tryin’ to read this stop email and it’s not makin’ any sense.” The Shadow ninja presses his chin on Naruto’s shoulder, “never be afraid to ask me okay?” Muttered in soft tone that makes Naruto nod and then press his head onto Shikamaru’s.

Reading out the email then became reading many; this lead to Shikamaru in Naruto’s chair and Naruto on his lap cuddling into him. A task that Shikamaru would not mind doing again, being inmate and actually getting work done was a nice change and one he was very fond of. Finishing the emails finally a big yawn came from Shikamaru, and a twitch at his lips- god he wanted to smoke. “You know that you can smoke in here Shika, I don’t mind.” Naruto knew. He picked up on the small things like that when Shikamaru needed a cigarette, when his nerves got the better of him. With that Naruto slipped off Shikamaru’s lap and went to the window- Shikamaru followed. Taking out a cigarette he very swiftly lit it and pocket the lighter. Placing it between his lips he leaned out the window, “let’s eat out tonight!” Naruto beamed proud of the work they’ve done today, that called for a celebration! Taking a drag of the cigarette Shikamaru chuckled, “sure. You up for steak?” Naruto gave a gleeful nod. As he quickly took the cigarette from Shikamaru and took a drag himself, then he placed the cigarette back between Shikamaru’s fingers. A shake of the head came, “you don’t need to keep stealing mine you can have one for yourself.” A wrinkled nose was given in reply, Shikamaru took in another couple of drags in silence. Before he was able to open his mouth to exhale, Naruto pulled Shikamaru into a kiss. Smoke filling the kiss, it was heated and sloppy- Shikamaru wondered what gotten into Naruto today. Naruto pulled away with a grin, stubbing out the cigarette Shikamaru leaned into Naruto. “Shika-kun.” There was no reply. “Shika.~” Naruto softly sang out, a ‘hm’ was said in return- that and arms wrapping around Naruto’s body. “I love you,” a smile pressed onto Shikamaru’s lips his world feeling so bright and filled with light. “I love you too, Naruto.”


End file.
